


Accident

by chimsbulge



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsbulge/pseuds/chimsbulge
Summary: Choi San was completely in love with Kang Yeosang, now would San admit it to anyone other than his three best friends? No probably not. So what happens when San accidentally ends up texting Yeosang?





	1. Chapter 1

_ **xxx-xxx-xxxx** _

**Bogum! I NEED TO FUCKING DO YOUR **

**PART OF THE PROJECT THANKS **

_ **Yeosang ** _

**Um, this isn’t Bogum lol **

_ **xxx-xxx-xxxx** _

**Stop fucking around idiot **

_ **Yeosang ** _

**I’m not, I’m really not Bogum **

_ **xxx-xxx-xxxx** _

**Okay then “not Bogum” then who I am **

**talking to? **

_ **Yeosang ** _

**Yeosang, who’s this? **

_ **xxx-xxx-xxxx** _

**Yeosang? Like Kang Yeosang? **

_ **Yeosang** _

**Yeah…. How do you know that? **

_ **xxx-xxx-xxxx** _

**I promise I’m not a stalker! I go to school ** **with you that’s why**

_ **Yeosang ** _

**Oh, okay. Well I gotta go stalker so ttyl **

**San's bitches **

**San **

**I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL MYSELF **

_ **JongHOE ** _

**Why’s that? **

**San **

**{Attachment two images} **

**THIS IS WHY **

_ **Wooyoungie ** _

**AYE THAT’S AWESOME YOU HAVE ** **YOUR CRUSHES NUMBER FINALLY **

**San**

**THIS IS NOT AWESOME I LOOK INSANE **

_ **JongHOE ** _

**Did you like not read the last message? He ** **said ttyl he’s gonna talk to you again**

_ **Dad ** _

**Yeah I have to agree with Jongho, you don’t ** **just say ttyl **

**San **

**I TELL PEOPLE I’LL TALK TO THEM LATER AND**

**THEN I DON’T SO I DON’T WANT TO GET MY HOPES UP **

_ **JongHOE ** _

**Then don’t get your hopes up but when **

**I’m right and he texts you again I want ** **20 bucks **

**San **

**Fuck you **

_ **JongHOE ** _

**Nah that’s Yeosang’s job. **

**Sad bitches only **

**Yeosang **

**So what am I supposed to do when a ** **random number texts me? **

_ **Mingie ** _

**Is he cute? Or she? **

_ **YunHOE ** _

**What’s the number? **

_ **Mom ** _

**Did you text them back? **

**Yeosang **

**Yeah and they go to our school, they know ** **my last name **

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

_ **YunHOE ** _

**Yeosang you’re going to shit yourself **

**Yeosang **

**Why? **

_ **YunHOE ** _

**{Attachment one image} **

**Yeosang**

**D-does that say CHOI SAN??? **

_ **YunHOE ** _

**Yep! **

_ **Mom ** _

**Holy shit you got lucky, your crush texted you **

_ **Mingie ** _

**I think the world is on your side **

**Yeosang **

**This can’t be happening, oh my god. Do I tell ** **him I know it’s him? **

_ **YunHOE ** _

**Depends on if you confess your feelings for him **

**Yeosang **

**Suddenly I can’t read **

**Mom **

**You’re so frustrating **

**Yeosang **

**<3 I’m supposed to piss you off **

_ **Mom ** _

**No, Yunho and Mingi do it enough **

_ **Mingie ** _

**I’m offended**

_ **Yunho ** _

**You chose to have young friends, makes **

**you feel younger doesn’t it? Old man **

_ **Mom ** _

**I will kill you **

_ **YunHOE ** _

**Kinky, almost as kinky as you liking Jongho **

_ **Mom** _

**SHUT THE FUCK UP **

_ **YunHOE ** _

**Don’t be mad cause I’m right, you’ve said some ** **nasty things **

_ **Mingie ** _

**Exposed **

**Yeosang **

**So I think I’m going to not tell San **

_ **YunHoe ** _

**Tell him! **

_ **Mingie ** _

**Do you want dick or not?? **

_ **Mom** _

**Tell him! **

**Yeosang **

**I don’t know, I’ll figure it out **

**I have to finish my paper, talk to you losers ** **later**

* * *

**Yeosang **

**Hey stalker **

**Sannie **

**Hey**

**And I’m not a stalker **

**Yeosang**

**Well you haven’t told me your name ** **so I have to call you something **

**Sannie **

**Could be anything but stalker you know? **

**Yeosang **

**I’m just teasing you, I don’t think you’re a stalker **

**Sannie **

**Okay good **

**That would be bad **

**Yeosang **

**Don't worry**

**Sannie **

**Not that I don't want to talk to you, because I do. Why'd you text me? **

**Yeosang**

**I was bored, wanted to see what you were doing **

**Sannie **

**Sitting in Mrs. Yang's boring as fuck class **

**Yeosang **

**Mrs. Yang? So you're a junior? **

**Sannie **

**Yeah.. **

**Yeosang **

**That's cute **

**Lucky for you I like younger guys **

**Sannie **

**Lucky for me? Oh my god did you find out about my crush on you!? **

**Yeosang **

**So you do have a crush on me? That's cute **

**Sannie **

**Oh my god I'm so embarrassing **

**I don't have a crush on you **

**I'm such a weirdo, I'm sorry **

**Yeosang **

**Like I said, it's cute. Don't be embarrassed **

**Sannie **

**I'm so glad you don't know who I am or this would be even more **

**embarrassing to me **

**Yeosang **

**Well you'll have to tell me who you are at some point **

**Sannie **

**When you graduate I will and then you won't have to see me so I won't have to face ** **the fact that**

** I told you I like you **

**Yeosang **

**See that's no fun :( **

**I want to know who you are **

**Sannie **

**I don't know, maybe one day **

**San's bitches **

**San **

**I am ready to die **


	2. Chapter 2

_ **San's bitches ** _

**San **

**I'm going to die **

_ **JongHOE ** _

**That's sad, why? **

_ **Dad** _

**You're not allowed to die my precious son **

_ **Wooyoungie ** _

**What's wrong Sannie? **

**San **

**Yeosang **

**He wants to know who I am and I don't want to tell him **

**Because then he won't want to talk to me :( **

_ **Wooyoungie ** _

**But you don't know that unless you tell him **

_ **Dad ** _

**Yeah, Wooyoung has a point **

**San **

**I don't want him to know it's me because what if he really doesn't like **

**me or wants nothing to do with me then? **

_ **JongHOE ** _

**Then it's his loss, any guy would be lucky to have you San **

**San **

**THAT IS THE NICEST THING YOU HAVE EVER SAID TO ME **

**I'M GOING TO CRY **

_ **JongHOE ** _

**I'm just speaking the truth now shut up San **

**I hate you **

**San **

**No you love me <3 **

**I'll give you lots of cuddles when I see you next **

_ **JongHOE ** _

**I'll punch you in the neck <3 **

_ **Wooyoungie ** _

**At least he sent a heart **

**Sad bitches only **

_ **Mingie ** _

**So I was thinking **

_ **Mom ** _

**Oh this should be good **

**_Mingie_ **

**Shut up, pedo **

**Anyway I was thinking that Yeosang should put a good word in for me **

**Yeosang **

**With Wooyoung? **

_ **Mingie ** _

**Yes, who else? **

**Yeosang **

**San doesn't know that I know it's him though**

_ **Mingie ** _

**That's why you tell him that it's you so you two can date and then you slide Wooyoung my way **

_ **YunHOE** _

**You better slide Hongjoong's number my way then **

_ **Mom ** _

**Same for Jongho **

**Yeosang **

**I want to tell San I know it's him but I don't want to embarrass him **

_ **Mom** _

**You tell him you know it's him, confess and take him on a date **

_ **YunHOE ** _

**I have to agree with the pedo here **

_ **Mom ** _

**Fuck off **

**Yeosang **

**... I think I'm going to tell him **

_ **Mingie ** _

**Yeosang when have you ever been afraid to be straight up with someone? **

**Stop being a pussy and go get your man **

**Yeosang **

**Such a sweetheart dickhead **

**Yeosang **

**Hey... Can I talk to you? **

**Sannie **

**Yeah of course, what's up? **

**Oh god did I do something to creep you out again? I'm so sorry if I did **

**Yeosang **

**No, you did nothing wrong **

**I know it's you San**

**And I like you, I've had a crush on you for awhile now **

**San's bitches **

**San **

**OH MY FUCKING GOD I AM GOING TO FUCKING DIE!!!! **

**I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW **

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**{Attachment one image}**

_ **JongHOE ** _

**HOLY FUCK **

_ **Dad ** _

**OH MY GOD THIS IS EXCITING **

_ **Wooyoungie ** _

**REPLY YOU IDIOT **

**Sannie **

**Sorry had a mental breakdown but I like you too **

**Yeosang **

**You had me worried for a few there **

**holy shit, you just said you like me back **

**Sannie **

**Wait, how did you find out it was me? **

**Yeosang **

**I kind of knew the whole time, Yunho has your number and I told them that you accidentally**

**texted me and then he sent me your contact when he saw it was your number **

**Sannie **

**I'm going to kill him but also thank him **

**Yeosang **

**Are you two friends and I just didn't know? **

**Sannie **

**I guess lol, me and him know each other from dancing **

**Yeosang **

**You're hot when you dance**

**Sannie **

**... please hold while I cry **

**Yeosang **

**Don't cry, I'm just telling you the truth **

**Oh but can you do me a favor? **

**Well two favors actually **

**Sannie **

**What are they? **

**Yeosang **

**Go on a date with me and put a good word in for Mingi with Wooyoung **

**Sannie **

**YES **

**of course **

**Yeosang **

**Good, I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow**

**Sannie **

**Can't wait **

**Sad bitches only **

**Yeosang **

**Wooyoung will be yours soon Mingi**

_ **Mingie ** _

**Oh hell yeah **

_ **YunHOE** _

**Not fair, I want a good word put in for me **

**Yeosang **

**Can you also put in a good word for Yunho to Hongjoong and Seonghwa for Jongho? **

**Sannie**

**Woah, all of our friends like each other **

**Wild **

**Yeosang **

**It's a good thing, means we get to see other even more **

**Author's Note:**

> I know stories like this have been written before so hopefully there's no similarities and if there is they aren't major ones. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
